My Beloved Family
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: DISCONTINUED ! Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum merupakan pasangan suami istri. tetapi kehidupan mereka tidak harmonis karena ketidak saling percayaan dan sifat posesif masing-masing. lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka berdua bersama buah hati mereka Choi Minho? Sibum couple wiht little Minho. ChangBum and other.
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved Family**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum x Little Choi Minho**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, family, humor.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah rumah yang megah dan indah terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari seorang namja dan seorang lagi yeoja. Mereka tampaknya sedang beradu mulut akibat masalah sepele lagi. Ya, sehari-hari beginilah suasana rumah keluarga Choi yang terkenal kaya dan bersahaja tersebut. sang namja tampan yang teridentifikasi bernama Choi Siwon tersebut menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak. Bagaimana tidak marah kalau kalian mendengar desas-desus tentang istri kalian yang berselingkuh dengan namja lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama namja jangkung itu hah?"teriakan Choi Siwon menggema di seluruh sudut rumah hingga tanpa sadar membangunkan anak semata wayangnya yang bernama **Choi Minho**. Anak hasil buah cinta seorang **Choi Siwon** dan **Kim Kibum** ah atau lebih tepatnya Choi Kibum sekarang.

Ya, Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum adalah sepasang suami istri selama hampir lima tahun. Choi Siwon adalah seorang namja tampan yang merupakan seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses mengorbitkan banyak artis terkenal. Sedangkan Choi Kibum adalah seorang wanita karir yang sukses dibidangnya sendiri. Choi Kibum adalah sosok yang sempurna di mata para lelaki. Selain cantik dia juga merupakan tipe pekerja keras. Dia adalah sosok yang tidak mau bergantung pada sosok laki-laki meskipun Siwon sudah beribu-ribu kali memintanya berhenti dari pekerjaannya, alasannya hanya satu yaitu banyak sekali namja yang tidak percaya akan status Kibum yang sudah berstatus sebagai seorang eomma dari Choi Minho dan merupakan seorang istri dari Choi Siwon. hal itu mungkin wajar mengingat penampilan Kibum yang selalu sporty dan ceria serta jangan lupakan bentuk tubuhnya yang bak model tersebut padahal dia sudah pernah melahirkan seorang anak. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang sudah menikah.

"Aku dan dia hanya minum kopi bersama. Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Berapa kali aku harus menjelaskannya padamu eoh? Kenapa kau selalu tidak percaya padaku? Aku dan dia hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Hanya itu saja,"teriak Kibum tak kalah keras pada sang suami yang kini tengah menggengam bahunya erat tak puas dengan jawaban sang istri barusan.

"Hah kau banyak alasan juga eoh? kau tahu kan Changmin menyimpan perasaan padamu? Jangan-jangan kau memang ada hubungan khusus dengannya."Siwon beragumentasi sendiri yang tanpa sadar membuat hati Kibum sangat sakit.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti? Berapa kali aku harus menjelaskannya padamu? Kenapa kau selalu saja egois eoh?"ucap Kibum mulai malas meladeni Siwon karena sesungguhnya ia sangat lelah dengan setiap kecurigaan suaminya itu.

"Eomma, appa kenapa kalian harus berteriak-teriak sih? Aku kan jadi terbangun,"sebuah suara imut menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Kibum segera menghampiri anaknya yang sedang mengerjap imut di anak tangga.

"Mianhae chagi,"Kibum memeluk anak semata wayangnya yang baru berusia empat tahunan tersebut.

"Chagi-ah appa membelikanmu mainan baru,"Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan Minho yang tengah berpelukan.

"Eomma, appa kenapa kalian selalu betengkar?"tanya Minho dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ahh hanya ada sedikit masalah chagi,"Siwon berusaha menjelaskan kepada anaknya tersebut agar ia tidak salah paham.

"Tetapi kalian hampir setiap hari bertengkar. Lebih baik kalian bercerai saja dan aku akan ikut halmoni dan haraboji,"ucap Minho apa adanya yang seketika itu membuat Kibum dan Siwon membulatkan matanya lebar, terkejut akan perkataan sang anak barusan.

"Anak appa kok bisa berbicara seperti itu hemm? Itu tidak baik,"ucap Siwon sambil menggendong Minho dalam pelukannya.

"Haraboji bilang kalau eomma dan appa bertengkar dihadapan Minho lagi, Minho disuruh menelpon haraboji dan kalian akan disuruh bercerai,"ucap Minho dalam gendongan Siwon. betapa polosnya kau Choi Minho, bahkan kau tidak tahu arti bercerai itu sendiri apa? Minho hanya berpikiran bahwa dengan bercerai kedua orang tuanya tidak akan bertengkar lagi dan bisa hidup bahagia. Dan sayang sekali pikiran Minho itu sangat salah.

"Mwooooooooo?"keduanya membelalakkan matanya semakin lebar mendengar penjelasan dari anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Jadi, sekarang minho boleh menelpon haraboji dan halmoni untuk melaporkan kalau eomma dan appa bertengkar lagi,"ucap Minho sambil melepaskan diri dari gendongan Siwon dan berjalan menuju sebuah telepon rumah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Andweeeeeeeeee..."teriak Kibum dan Siwon berbarengan. Mereka berdua segera menyusul Minho yang sudah mengangkat gagang telepon rumahnya. Bisa matilah mereka berdua kalau sampai eomma dan appa mereka tahu kalau mereka bertengkar lagi. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua kehilangan hak asuh atas Choi Minho dan memisahkannya dari mereka berdua.

**END aja kali yak ? hehehe ^^**

**Annyeong my readers...**

**Hahahah Apa ini? hahh kok malah buat FF baru? #plakk**

**Hah gatau deh mumpung ada inspirasi. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Haraboji bilang kalau eomma dan appa bertengkar dihadapan Minho lagi, Minho disuruh menelpon haraboji dan kalian akan disuruh bercerai,"ucap Minho dalam gendongan Siwon. betapa polosnya kau Choi Minho, bahkan kau tidak tahu arti bercerai itu sendiri apa? Minho hanya berpikiran bahwa dengan bercerai kedua orang tuanya tidak akan bertengkar lagi dan bisa hidup bahagia. Dan sayang sekali pikiran Minho itu sangat salah.

"Mwooooooooo?"keduanya membelalakkan matanya semakin lebar mendengar penjelasan dari anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Jadi, sekarang minho boleh menelpon haraboji dan halmoni untuk melaporkan kalau eomma dan appa bertengkar lagi,"ucap Minho sambil melepaskan diri dari gendongan Siwon dan berjalan menuju sebuah telepon rumah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Andweeeeeeeeee..."teriak Kibum dan Siwon berbarengan. Mereka berdua segera menyusul Minho yang sudah mengangkat gagang telepon rumahnya. Bisa matilah mereka berdua kalau sampai eomma dan appa mereka tahu kalau mereka bertengkar lagi. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua kehilangan hak asuh atas Choi Minho dan memisahkannya dari mereka berdua.

Author pov*

Suasana kediaman keluarga Choi sudah ramai dengan rengekan seorang Choi Minho yang minta ini dan itu hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya yang tak lain Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum itupun menjadi kuwalahan dibuatnya.

"Appa, ayo kita mandi belsama. Nanti kalau tidak cepat-cepat Minho akan tellambat appa. Palli,"Minho dengan antusiasnya menarik ujung selimut yang membungkus tubuh kekar Siwon. Dengan malas Siwon pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengikuti tarikan tangan Minho pada tangannya.

"Minho-ah, apa Minho tidak kasihan dengan appa eoh? Appa baru pulang jam tiga pagi tadi, jadi appa membutuhkan istirahat baby,"jelas Siwon berusaha memberi pengertian kepada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Appa cudah tidak cayang Minho lagi. Huweeeeeee ... eomma, appa jahat cama Minho! Huweeeeee..."tangisan Minho pun terdengar nyaring di seantero rumah. Kibum yang kebetulan sedang menyiapkan sarapan itupun segera bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Ya! Kenapa Minho malah menangis heumm? Shuutt diamlah chagi,"Siwon berusaha menenangkan Minho, tapi nampaknya Minho bukanlah tipe anak yang mudah dibujuk.

Dengan langkah tergesa Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan masih memakai apron berwarna merah cerah. Dapat dilihat anaknya Choi Minho kini tengah menangis hebat dan Siwon kini sedang berusaha untuk merayunya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minho eoh?"tanya Kibum sambil menggendong tubuh Minho dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma, appa tidak mau mandi cama Minho hikss. Minho benci appa!"ucap Minho masih sesenggukan.

"Aishh bukan seperti itu Bummie, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku baru pulang jam tiga pagi tadi, dan aku masih sangat lelah,"jelas Siwon berusaha menjernihkan masalah yang ada.

"Jangan banyak alasan Choi Siwon! Minho hanya ingin mandi bersamamu dan kau menolaknya. Pantas saja dia menangis itu hanyalah hal yang sepele dan kau tidak bisa mengabulkannya,"ucap Kibum sarkastik.

"Minho-ah maafkan appa ne, ayo kita mandi sekarang,"bujuk Siwon lagi karena sangat merasa bersalah pada anaknya tersebut.

"Aniyo, aku sudah tidak mau mandi dengan appa,"tolak Minho dengan tegas membuat Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Eomma nanti kita akan beltemu dengan Changmin ahjuccie kan? Wahh aku sudah tidak sabar untuk makan sepuasnya dengannya. Changmin ahjuccie orangnya sangat baik dan pelhatian cama Minho gak kayak appa,"ucap Minho dalam gendongan Kibum. Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasti.

"Ne, Changmin ahjussie juga sudah kangen dengan Minho katanya,"ucap Kibum apa adanya.

"Ya! Minho-ah bagaimana bisa kau berhubungan baik dengan musuh appamu eoh? Aishh sebenarnya kau anak siapa eoh?"ucap Siwon kesal sambil mengikuti Kibum yang mengendong Minho dari belakang. Minho yang tahu rencana mengerjai appanya berhasil hanya menjulurkan liahnya untuk mengejek appaya tersebut.

Pletakkk...

Sebuah spatula menghantam kepala Siwon dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ya! Tentu saja dia anakmu!"ucap Kibum sebal. Minho tersenyum lbar melihat penderitaan sang appa.

"Aishh dasar anak nakal. Kenapa dia malah senang sekali kalau aku disiksa oleh Bummie? Aishh dasar anak durhaka kau Choi Minho,"teriak Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan balutan jas hitam yang sangat pas ditubuh jenjangnya membuat semua mata terpanah padanya. Dia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Cukup lama ia berdiri di gerbang taman kanak-kanak. Matanya berbinar senang saat seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya berjalan keluar.

"Minho-ah,"teriak namja tinggi tadi yang diketahui bernama Shim Changmin. Sementara yang dipanggila hanya menatap datar pada sosok ahjussie yang sudah ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Changmin ahjuccie?"Minho segera mendekati sosok Changmin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Minho-ah, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan?"tanya Changmin basa-basi pada Minho.

"Sangat menyenangkan ahjuccie? Ahjuccie kenapa ada disini?"tanya Minho penasaran.

"Ahjussie membelikan Minho es krim,"ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan es krim berukuran jumbo tersebut pada Minho. Minho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bosan.

"Waeyo? Bukankah Minho sangat suka dengan es krim?"tanya Changmin penasaran. Pasalnya ia sangat tahu kalau seorang Choi Minho sangat menyukai es krim.

"Apa ahjuccie orang miskin?"tanya Minho dengan nada yang sangat menusuk.

"Eh?"

"Kalena, olang yang cedang mendekati eomma pasti akan selalu mebelikan Minho hadiah yang sangat mahal dan bukan hanya semangkuk es krim ahjuccie,"jelas Minho polos dan berhasil membuat Changmin hanya melongo dibuatnya.

"Aishh tentu saja ahjussie tidak hanya menyiapkan satu Minho-ah, tapi ahjussie sudah memborong semua es krim yang ada di toko mahal itu hanya untuk Minho,"bohong Changmin yang tidak ingin malu dihadapan Minho. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya turun dan akan gagal mendapatkan Kibum.

"Jinjja? Holeee... ceman-ceman ayo kita makan es krim disana! Ahjuccie sudah memborongnya untuk kita!"teriak Minho keras mengundang teman-temannya. Seketika itu puluhan anak segera berlari munuju toko es krim tersebut dan menyerbu es krim yang ada disana.

Sementara kita bisa melihat Changmin yang sedang merutuki sikap Minho barusan.

"Aishh, kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan seperti appanya. Kalau tidak mengingat dia anak dari Bummie, pasti aku akan segera membuangnya ke sungai Han,"Changmin mengcak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara tanpa Changmin sadari, Minho tengah menyeringai senang karena bisa mengerjai Changmin yang tidak henti-hentinya untuk mendekati eommanya padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah tahu kalau Kibum sudah bersuami bahkan sudah memiliki anak seimut Minho.

.

.

.

Siwon sedang meninjau acara syuting yang sedang dilakukan oleh salah satu artis yang bernaung di agensi miliknya. Mata elangnya dengan jeli melihat setiap detail pembutan shooting tersebut. Setelah puas meninjau lokasi shooting, Siwon segera beristirahat di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari lokasi shooting. Hanya ingin sekedar meminum cappucino untuk hanya sekedar menghilangkan dahaganya. Seorang yeoja cantik berbalut pakaian seksi dengan rambut hitam tergerai dengan indah menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim,"sapa yeoja itu dengan senyuman ramah di wajah cantiknya.

"Anyyeonghaseyo Jessica-ssi,"Siwon tersenyum ramah pada salah satu artisnya tersebut.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat sajangnim meninjau di lapangan,"ucap Jessica mencoba membuka suara diantara keduanya.

"Ah ne, aku lebih banyak di kantor karena banyak berkas-berkas yang harus aku selesaikan. Dan juga Minho akhir-akhir ini sangat rewel Jessica-ssi,"jelas Siwon apa adanya.

"Emm, bagaimana dengan kabar Minho sajangnim? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya,"tanya Jessica mencoba mencari perhatian dari Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya memandang layar i-phonenya seperti sedang menunggu panggilan seseorang.

"Dia baik-baik saja Jessica-ssi, sekarang dia sedang masa aktif-aktifnya hingga ia sedikit menjadi anak yang menyebalkan mungkin,"Siwon hanya mampu menghela nafasnya kembali mengingat Minho masih marah padanya akibat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Ahh begitu, tapi meskipun begitu dia merupakan anak yang manis dan cute sajangnim. Dia mewarisi setiap lekuk wajah anda,"ucap Jessica apa adanya.

"Ne, benar. Banyak yang sudah mengatakan itu padaku,"ucap Siwon memberi persetujuan.

Jessica menggeser tempat duduknya hingga ia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Siwon. Membuat Siwon sedikit risih juga dibuatnya. Kibum yang kebetulan sedang di ajak teman-temannya untuk pergi ke cafe yang kebetulan di datangi oleh Siwon saat itu juga sangat terkejut kala melihat suaminya sedang duduk berdekatan dengan salah satu artisnya. Siwon yang kebetulan duduk membelakangi pintu masuk tidak mengetahui bahwa Kibum ada disana dan sedang menatapnya tajam. Kibum segera merogoh saku blezernya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Siwon yang merasa i-phonenya bergetar segera membuka sebuah sms yang baru masuk yang ternyata adalah dari istri tercintanya.

_**From : Bummie chagi**_

_**Oh jadi begini yang dinamakan dengan meninjau lokasi shooting? Dengan berduaan dengan Jessica-ssi. Dari kejauahan kalian sangat cocok. Kalian seperti suami istri yang sedang berbahagia.**_

Dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran ia mulai mencoba melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah beberapa saat mencari mata elangnya mampu menangkap sosok istrinya yang sudah lima tahun dinikahinya tersebut tengah memandangnya tajam. Dengan segera ia mengetikkan sesuatu di i-phonenya dan segera membalas sms dari sang istri.

_**From : Wonnie chagi**_

_**Kau salah paham chagi, kita hanya sedang minum bersama dan tidak ada yang spesial.**_

Siwon segera mengirim sms tersebut, dan tak berapa lama i-phonenya kembali bergetar.

_**From : Bummie chagi**_

_**Kalau dia masih saja memeluk lenganmu. Kupastikan kau akan tidur diluar nanti malam!**_

Sebuah sms kembali diterima oleh Siwon yang berupa ancaman dari Kibum. Seketika itu Siwon segera melepaskan pelukan Jessica dari tangan kekarnya. Siwon masih ingin hidup dengan tenang dan dia tidak ingin istrinya itu semakin salah paham.

.

.

.

"Eomma..."Minho segera berhamburan kepelukan sang eomma.

"Chagi kenapa kau bisa kesini heumm?"tanya Kibum lembut pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Minho kesini cama Changmin ahjuccie eomma,"ucap Minho memberi penjelasan pada Kibum yang sedang bingung. Seorang namja tinggi tampak menyusul Minho memasuki cafe tersebut dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Kibum.

"Ah mianhae merepotkanmu Changmin-ssi,"Kibum merasa tak enak karena merasa merepotkan rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Eh appa ada dicini juga telyata,"Minho memasang wajah cemberutnya yang semakin menambah kadar keimutannya.

"Minho chagi masih marah sama appa eoh?"tanya Siwon sambil mendekati Kibum dan Minho.

"Ne, Minho macih malah cama appa!"teriak Minho tegas.

"Eomma Minho tadi di belikan Changmin ahjuccie es krim yang sangat banyak, Changmin ahjuccie juga memborong es krimnya untuk teman-teman Minho juga,"ucap Minho senang.

"Mwo?"ucap Minho tak percaya. Ternyata musuhnya tersebut sudah bertindak sangat jauh, dia mulai ingin mempengaruhi pikiran Minho untuk mendukungnya mendapatkan Kibum. Tanpa mereka semua sadari ada seringaian tipis yang tersembunyi di wajah tampan seorang Shim Changmin.

"Eomma Minho capek, ayo kita pulang,"rajuk Minho manja pada eommanya tersebut.

"Tapi eomma masih kerja chagi, bagaimana kalau Minho ikut eomma dan Changmin ahjussie ke kantor eomma?"Kibum berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Minho.

"Mwo? Jangan sekali-kali kau membeiarkan dia ikut bekerja denganmu Bummie,"ucap Siwon tak terima dengan usul Kibum barusa.

"Minho maunya pulang ke lumah cama appa dan eomma, sepertinya Minho cakit eomma,"Bohong Minho pada Kibum dengan memasang wajah memelasnya yang benar-benar membuat Siwon dan Kibum tak tega melihatnya.

"Sudahlah turtuti saja kata Minho Bummie, kau kan bisa memint ijin pada atasanmu,"Siwon mendukung kebohongan Minho.

"Ne, baiklah Chagi. Eomma akan menemani Minho pulang,"akhirnya Kibum menyerah juga dan lebih menuruti kemauan anaknya tersebut.

"Changmin-ssi, tolong ijinkan aku pada sajangnim ne,"pinta Kibum pada Changmin.

"Ne, kau tidak usah khawatir Kibum-ssi. Ah bagaimana kalau kalian aku antar pulang saja nanti baru aku akan ke kantor,"usul Changmin pada Kibum.

"Ya! Apa-apaan Kau Changmin-ssi, tentu saja Bummie dan Minho akan pulang bersamaku,"ucap Siwon kesal.

"Aniyo, Minho ingin diantarkan pulang oleh Changmin ahjuccie,"seringaian Minho tercetak jelas di wajah cutenya yang masih sangat polos tersebut. Tapi, jangan pernah terkecoh dengan wajah polosnya karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu banyak ide jahil yang tercipta di otaknya yang terbilang jenius tersebut.

"Haha kau lihat sendiri kan Siwon-ssi, Minho lebih memilih diantarkan olehku ketimbang diantarkan oleh appanya sendiri,"ucap Changmin penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Aishh anak ini, eottokhae? Aku harus segera mencari cara untuk bisa ikut mobil si tiang itu,"ucap Siwon dalam hati. Ia benar-benar merutuki sikap Minho saat marah padanya. Ia akan benar-benar menjadi anak yang sangat durhaka pada appa yang sangat mencintainya tersebut.

"Arrrghhh..."Siwon mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Seketika itu semuanya memandang Siwon bingung. Kibum yang melihat Siwon kesakitan segera menghampirinya.

"Waeyo Wonnie?"tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Sepertinya maagku kambuh Bummie,"bohong Siwon pada Kibum.

"Appa, gwaenchana?"Minho juga ikut tertipu oleh kebohongan Siwon.

"Yeayyy mereka gampang sekali ditipu,"teriak Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

akhirnya mereka berlimapun sampai di kediaman keluarga Choi. Kalian bertanya kenapa mereka berlima? Ya, karena Jessica ternyata juga turut ikut satu mobil dengan mereka. Sepertinya Shim Changmin dan Jung Jessica tidak akan pernah membiarkan sedikit waktu untuk Kibum dan Siwon berduaan. Kibum akhirnya mempersilahkan Jessica dan Changmin untuk singgah sebentar di rumah mereka. Melihat adanya kesempatan itu Changmin dan Jessica pun tidak menyia-nyiakankannya.

"Ah sepertinya ini sudah sangat larut, sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang. Aku dan Bummie ingin istirahat,"Siwon berusaha untuk membuat Jessica dan Changmin segera enyah dari rumahnya. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan adanya mereka berdua di kediamannya. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau kalian melihat istri kalian sedang di dekati oleh lelaki lain yang jelas-jelas mempunyai perasaan pada istri kalian.

"Ah baiklah, sepertinya memang sudah larut. Kami berdua pulang dulu Kibum-ssi, Siwon-ssi,"pamit Changmin dan Jessica pada mereka berdua.

"Haahh akhirnya pulang juga si bodoh itu,"Siwon akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega melihat kepergian dua penganggu rumah tangganya tersebut.

"Eh? Bummie mau kemana?"tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang beranjak dari duduknya lalu menariknya kembali untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Aku capek Wonnie, aku ingin istirahat,"ucap Kibum apa adanya dan berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan Siwon pada tubuhnya. Namun, sebelum Kibum berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Siwon, dengan cepat Siwon mendaratkan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi pada Kibum hingga membuat Kibum menggeliat resah dalam rengkuhannya. Lidah Siwon dengan gencar mengerjai mulut manis Kibum. Suara desahan mereka berduapun tak bisa diredam lagi. Mereka berdua tengah terlarut dalam kenikmatan mereka sendiri hingga mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang tengah berdiri mematung menyaksikan adegan hot mereka.

"A-aaa-aappa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"Changmin membulatkan matanya lebar kala melihat adegan panas keduanya di depan matanya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Jessica juga muncul dengan wajah shock saat melihat Siwon tengah menindih tubuh Kibum dibawahnya Dan melumat bibir Kibum dengan ganas.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong my beloved readers ^^**

**Saya datang lagi hehe. Karena banyak yang minta lanjut. Maka saya lanjutkan hehe... **

**Jeongmal gomawo yang udah support akuh. Mianhae gak bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu soalnya ini aja nyuri-nyuri waktu. Hehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
